celestegamefandomcom-20200224-history
Objects
This is a list of all objects that appear in Celeste, where an object is defined as an item that the player can touch or otherwise interact with to change the game (e.g. walls do not count as an object, but spikes do.) Note that this list is not yet complete and may not list all occurrences of any given object. Overhead Platform Trap A platform that falls from overhead when the player walks underneath it, crushing the player between it and the ground if the player doesn't move out of the way fast enough. After it falls, it can be climbed on like any normal platform. Only one exists in the game, and it is exclusive to the prologue. Collapsing Bridge A bridge that collapses (mostly from front to back) on a set timer, forcing the player to either run across it at a certain speed (jumping or dashing when necessary) or fall off the screen. Only one exists in the game, and it is exclusive to the prologue. Spikes Conical spikes that kill the player on touch. They are individually fairly small, and, as such, are usually found in rows. They can be found lining any side of various types of platforms or walls. These can be found in Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 7. Springs Wooden-looking springs, usually hidden in the floor of a level, that bounce the player into the air and recharge the player's dash when the player steps on them. These can be found in Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 4, and Chapter 7. Conveyor-Belt Platforms Rectangular, mechanical-looking platforms with traffic lights along the front. By default, the red light is illuminated. As the name suggests, each one is located on a conveyor-belt-like mechanism. When one of these is stepped on or grabbed onto, it will shoot to the end of its conveyor-belt while turning on the green light, then will slowly move backwards to its starting position while the amber light shines. Upon returning to its starting position, the platform's red light will turn back on. These can be found in Chapter 1, Chapter 2 (just the sub-chapter Start, in Chapter 2's case), and Chapter 7. Disappearing Platforms Disappearing Platforms look like a series of stones attached together in a manner resembling a very small bridge. After a short time of standing on them or holding onto them, these platforms disappear, only re-appearing after a short period of time has elapsed. These can be found in Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 4, and Chapter 7. Smashable Walls Wall-like objects that are destroyed when the player dashes against them, revealing other areas to the player. These can usually be distinguished from regular walls by their difference in texture from whatever normal walls they are touching. These can be found in Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 4, Chapter 6, and Chapter 7. Diamonds Green diamonds that replenish the player's dash when one touches them. Upon being touched, a diamond will also disappear for a short period of time before re-appearing and allowing itself to be used again. These can be found in Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 6, and Chapter 7. Two-Way Wind This causes the player to move horizontally faster than normal in whichever direction the player attempts to move in if the player tries to move left or right. This is exclusive to Chapter 1, specifically Chapter 1's sub-chapter Crossing. Falling Platforms Platforms that fall after a short time of standing on them or holding onto them. These may look like any other platform in the game and may or may not have spikes attached to them. These can be found in Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 7. Skull Posts These consist of a skull-like face-piece mounted on a vertical post. Interacting with them will allow the player to move the camera around a certain area unique to each Skull Post, allowing the player to view parts of the level that would be inaccessible to the player at that moment. These usually providing some strategic advantage by allowing the player to plan out what they will do in a certain part of the level far in advance of where they usually could do so. As such, these are always seen at the beginning of the third screen of every C-Side, as these third screens tend to be very long and complicated. These can also be found in Chapter 2, Chapter 4, Chapter 6, Chapter 7, and the B-Side of Chapter 1. Star Blocks Large, black, sometimes-moving blocks with many-colored, purely cosmetic stars inside of them (and sometimes with spikes on some sides of them). Upon dashing against a non-spiky edge of a Star Block, the player will be transported in a straight line to the opposite side of the block, where they will then emerge. This capability allows the player to access otherwise inaccessible places, but they can also be deadly if the player emerges from a side of a Star Block that is against a wall, as doing so will kill the player instantly. Note that emerging through spikes will not kill the player, although touching the spikes under any other circumstances will. Star Blocks can be found in Chapter 2 (where a special deactivated Star Block form also appears), as well as in Chapter 7. Shields These are intangible objects comprised of a shield symbol with a circle around it. Each Shield will, by default, be blue, but upon passing through one, it will turn white. Upon touching all of the Shields on a given screen, all of the Shields on that screen will turn magenta and activate any Shield-Activated Platforms. These can be found in Chapter 2, Chapter 4, Chapter 7, and the C-Side of Chapter 1. Shield-Activated Platforms Shield-Activated Platforms are platforms that are usually still, but will move to a certain fixed, secondary location upon activating all of the Shields on a given screen. A given Shield-Activated Platform will look just like a normal platform, but will have a shield-like symbol on it. This symbol will be blue normally, but will turn white while its platform is moving and will turn magenta once the platform is done moving. These can be found in Chapter 2, Chapter 4, Chapter 7, and the C-Side of Chapter 1. White Clouds Bouncy white clouds that will squish down when the player steps on them, then launch the player into the air. Holding down the jump button while squishing down on a White Cloud will cause the player to be launched very high into the air. These can be found in Chapter 4. Green Bubbles Green bubbles that, upon touch, launch the player in whatever direction corresponds with the direction keys that the player is holding down, recharging the player's dash. Green Bubbles will disappear after launching the player in a given direction, but will reappear very shortly after going so. These can be found in Chapter 4. Water Unlike air, players can freely move around through this, albeit slowly. There is no danger of drowning while in Water, allowing players to spend as much time in it as they like. Swimming through Water may be necessary in some parts of the game in order to access other areas in the game. This can be found in Chapter 4 and Chapter 6. Wind This causes the player to move faster in whatever direction the wind is blowing in, but will cause the player to move more slowly in whatever direction the wind is blowing in. If a player is not moving at all, the wind will push them in whatever direction it is blowing in (if it is blowing left or right), forcing the player to crouch or hang on to a wall if they wish to not move at all. In extreme cases, players may be completely unable to move in the opposite direction of a horizontal wind without dashing. Also, winds may vertically instead of horizontally, impeding or boosting jumping and climbing instead of running. This can be found in Chapter 4 and Chapter 7. Crystal Spikes These are virtually identical to Spikes, but are somewhat wider, are blue instead of white, and look somewhat like sai. Aside from that, their behavior is the same: they kill on touch, and are even usually found in rows. These can be found in Chapter 4. Pink Clouds Like White Clouds, these will squish down when stepped on, then launch the player into the air, higher if the player is holding down the jump button. However, unlike White Clouds, these will disappear after launching the player into the air, and will stay missing for a few seconds before reappearing. These can be found in Chapter 4. Moving Platforms These are purple, rectangular platforms that move back and forth along a set path, marked by a dark red line behind them. These can be found in Chapter 4. Crystals Spiky, brightly-colored crystals that protrude from walls or platforms. Like Spikes, they kill the player on touch and are usually found in rows. They can be found in different chapters in different colors, including azure and magenta. These can be found in Chapter 4 (azure), Chapter 6 (magenta), and Chapter 7 (azure). Feathers Large golden feathers that turn the player into a golden comet-like object on touch, allowing the player to freely fly around the screen until either a time limit expires or the player dashes, at which point the player will be restored to their normal form. When the time limit is about to expire, the comet will rapidly flash between red and gold before transforming the player into their normal form. Almost immediately afterwards (or almost immediately after the time limit would expire, if the player leaves the Feather by dashing), the Feather will reappear in its original location. These can be found in Chapter 6. Trapped Feathers These are identical to Feathers, except that they are encased in transparent bubbles. Upon dashing against the bubble, it will be broken, causing the player to collide with the Feather, which will then have its normal behavior. When the Feather reappears, it will do so as a Trapped Feather, not a normal one. These can be found in Chapter 6. Semi-Smashable Walls Like Smashable Walls, these are wall-like objects that can be destroyed. However, unlike Smashable Walls, these cannot be destroyed by dashing against them; instead, to destroy them, one must cause Angry Platforms to charge through them. These can be found in Chapter 6. Angry Platforms These are brown platforms with blue-and-brown borders on one or more sides of the platform and a face on the front of the platform. The face will have its eyes closed and its tongue sticking out in a peaceful or sleeping expression by default. However, if the player dashes against one of the blue-and-brown bordered sides, the eyes will light up blue, the mouth will contort into an angry expression, and the platform will charge in the direction of the side that the player dashed against (e.g. if it had a bordered left side and the player dashed against its left side, it would charge left). The Angry Platform will continue to charge, destroying any Semi-Smashable Walls in front of it in the process, until it collides with a normal wall (or with a Dislodgable Platform), at which point the Angry Platform will resume its peaceful expression and slowly drift back to its starting position. The player may provoke it again during this process or while it is actively charging, causing it to instead charge in a different direction. No matter what the player does, however, once the player has finished dashing against it as many times as they are going to do so, it will retrace its steps to its initial position. These can be found in Chapter 6. Dislodgable Platforms Platforms that are normally static, but, when charged by an Angry Platform, will fall to the bottom of the screen or until they touch a platform, at which point they will stop falling and stay where they are. These can be found in Chapter 6. Sparkly Platforms Circular brown platforms with blue-and-brown borders, serious-looking faces with blue eyes, and with blue electricity sparkling around them. Upon touching one of them, the player will be bounced in the direction that they touched (e.g. if the player touched the top of the Sparkly Platform, the player will be bounced upwards). Also, upon touch, the Platform will shrink temporarily before expanding to its normal size. While a Sparkly Platform is shrunk, the player can pass right through it without being bounced. Sparkly Platforms can be found in Chapter 6. Purple Orbs Purple, circular objects that, upon being touched, cause the player to dash in a certain direction, recharging the player's dash in doing so and moving the Purple Orb to another location in the process. When a Purple Orb is touched after having moved into its final position, the player will be launched onto the next screen. Purple Orbs can be found in Chapter 7. Checkpoints Rectangular brackets with a number (counting the number of Checkpoints until the end of the chapter) and a flag outline that fills in when the player passes the bracket. Touching the bracket and causing the flag to light up will cause the player to respawn by the checkpoint when they die. Checkpoints can only be found in Chapter 7's sub-chapter 3000 M, as players respawn at the edge of a screen in most other cases (or, in rare cases, after passing a certain unmarked point partway through a screen). Category:Articles